Getting Into Trouble
by CarelessNymph
Summary: Jubilee's mouth has a habit of getting her into trouble. This time, she may be in over her head.Can Rogue help her friend weather the storm? Rated for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there. This is just a bit of fluff that popped into my head. I liked it, so i started writing some of it. I'm still working on Children of Troy, not to worry, I just had to take a break, otherwise I would have gone crazy. So think of this as my sanity piece. So, for the next chapter, i am taking a poll on what couple you would like poor Jubilee to walk in on next. Leave it in your review or message me, I'll take all suggestions. I'll also take suggestions on another title for this story, as I'm not really liking mine. So anyway, enjoy.

There she was. My best friend, gaudy yellow jacket and all. Only, something was missing. The wicked gleam was gone from her usually dancing eyes. She just stood there, staring vacantly at the floor. She was quiet, not at all like her usual exuberant and boisterous self.

Never taking her eyes off the floor, she made her way over to our table with slow, shuffling steps.

Stopping just short of her chair, she lifted her gaze and looked at me. Her usually warm, dark skin was pale and sallow. The haunted look in her eyes told me everything.

Oh no.

Her drawn lips opened slightly and she spoke words void of any emotion. Scraping past her vocal chords, they sounded harsh and breathy.

"It was Miss Scarlet, in the El Camino with Colonel Mustard and a wrench."

Then, she turned and shuffled out of the dining room, leaving behind a table full of confused and slightly worried teenagers. John was the first one to come out of the trance her appearance had caused. Turning to me, he raised an eyebrow and asked what was on everyone's mind.

"What the fuck was she talking about?"

You see, I was the only one who knew what those mysterious words meant. Those words meant it had happened again.

Awwwww, shit.

Ignoring the questioning looks from the others; I picked up my tray and took off after her.

I just hoped she was _not_ as graphic this time. I was still having nightmares from the last experience.

**Two weeks earlier**

Okay, I will admit it. I'm not exactly known for my ability to keep things quiet. I can not keep a secret to save my life.

Not one.

Even my own.

It's like there's no censor between my brain and my mouth. I think it, then I say it.

I told Mr. Summers I thought he was sex on legs when I first met him. He was teaching my algebra class and I was fifteen. I really don't know what happened, it just came out.

I announced to the entire school that Kitty and Bobby had finally hooked-up. In my defence, she told me in the cafeteria and it is so not my fault that when I get excited, I yell. She knew that. If she wanted it kept quiet, she should have shut her mouth.

The there was the time I let slip to the Professor that Rogue and I had snuck out of the mansion to sneak into a bar and had gotten completely smashed. I mean, he probably knew already, he's a freaking telepath, but still! He let Ms. Monroe give us a lecture on the "perils" of under age drinking and how lucky we were that nothing happened. Brutal.

Yes, my mouth has gotten me into some very sticky situations.

Like right now.

Right now, I happen to be witnessing a, umm… intimate moment between the resident lovebirds, a.k.a. Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey.

No big deal, right? Just turn around, go back to where you came from, and pretend you never saw it. Have a few bad dreams, or steamy ones (I still think Mr. Summers is sex on legs, but when Wolverine showed up, he won first place and became Mr. Sex in jeans), and get on with life.

Yeah, that would be the normal person's response. Not the Jubilee response.

So, what do I do? Discreetly remove myself? Stand still and watch like a dirty voyeur? No, my friends, I take option D.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Well, that was definitely an interesting way to spoil the mood.

Shit, they don't look happy. Maybe I should go now.

Wait, I can't move…Awwwwww hell. That only means one thing. She caught me. Damn. Things just are not working for me today! I am so screwed.

Okay, girl, big deep breaths, this will all be over with soon. Just don't open your mouth.

" Wow, Mr. Summers, who'da thought? I mean, you could use that thing as a kick stand!"

God damn it! Motor mouth strikes again! Oh, I am not liking the look on Dr. Grey's face. I mean, jealous much? Would serve her right, though. She almost literally threw herself at Mr. Logan when he first came. She had both Wolverine and Mr. Summers wrapped around her finger. Could she be any more selfish? Really, chose one or the other, not both. That's just greedy.

Umm…maybe I should stop thinking before I say anything else that might get me in even more trouble.

" Uh… hey, Dr. Grey. Nice day, isn't it?"

Insert nervous laughter here.

" That it is Jubilee, that it is."

She looks like a cat… a cat about to eat a canary.

"Soooooo…."

" Looking for something, Jubilee?"

Okay, why does she keep saying my name like that?

" Uh, yeah. I wanted to talk to Mr. Summers about the next calculus test. I mean, I really need all the help I can get, numbers just aren't my thing. You know, I really don't see why I'm gonna need all this stuff. It's not like I'm ever going to have to find the derivative of anything in real life, unless for some strange reason….

"Jubilee?"

" Oh, uh, sorry. I'll just go now."

Sonuvabitch, I still can't move. What could she possibly want?

" I don't think so. You see, there's some things we need to…discuss, Jubilee."

Alright, things just got scary. She can be really creepy when she wants to be. New plan: play innocent.

" What things?"

"Oh, I think you know what things, but just to clear things up, you seem to have caught Mr. Summers and myself in a… compromising position. Now, we all know you have a problem keeping private things private, but I think you'll find I can make you an offer you can't refuse."

Oh my God. I just stepped into The Godfather. Gasp, she's gonna have me whacked !

"Okay, alright. Just because I caught you and Mr. Summers over there going at it like horny teenagers… oh, and, by the way, love the outfit. Did you go to Catholic school as a girl or did you buy it off the net? Cause there was this…right. Anyway, just because I caught you and the 'headmaster' over there in the middle of your "discipline" is no reason to have me whacked, okay? I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh my God! Is that what happened to Mikhail? Did he catch you two doing this? You killed him, didn't you? I won't be the first! You sick, sick people! How…."

" Jubilee, calm down. We are not going to kill you. I just have a proposition for you."

Proposition? Okay, a proposition I can deal with…I think.

" If you keep this little incident to yourself, you will have a guaranteed pass in calculus. No matter what..."

Whoa! Yes, thank you!

" ...but, If I hear that you slipped up…well… let's just say that it won't be pretty."

" Are you seriously using extortion on one of your students? What would the Professor think? Not only are you…. shutting up now."

" Good. Now, do we have a deal?"

Oh shit, what do I do? Pass calculus or suffer the consequences… like I really have a choice. I mean, I have to pass calculus, I can't fail, and with my marks the way they are…. But can I do it. Can I really keep quiet? I guess I'll just have to find out.

" Yeah, we have a deal."

"Excellent. I think lunch is almost over. Don't you have English with Ms. Monroe?"

" Oh, shi…. I mean shoot. Yeah. I gotta go. Ummmmm….. You wanna let me go now?"

" Have a nice class, Jubilee, and remember our little discussion."

Oh, thank god I can move again. That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life.

The leader of the mutant mafia is a telepathic/telekinetic redhead. Who'da thought?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Alright, at long last I am back! Things went screwy, that's the only way to describe my absence. Anyway, sorry.

Now, I would like to thank angyl-devyl for suggesting a couple. So this chapter is for you. To the rest of my readers, I would like to let you know that any and all couples ( excluding truly incestuous couples…ew) will be accepted. Slash, threesomes, orgy's, you name it, I will write about the people requested. For my own purposes, I will be turning the mansions inhabitants into sex crazed, hormone driven, whack jobs that live by the adage that any port in a storm will do. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, dance puppets, dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the rights to anything related to the x-men…sigh.

Yawn

I hate English class. It's not that I'm bad at it, it's actually my best course, well, besides drama, or "Theatre studies" as they like to call it. Whatever. And it's not like I don't like Miss Monroe, she's a good teacher, it's just the whole analyzing thing. If I am going to read, I am reading because I want to be entertained, not because I want to try to figure out what in the hell an old guy ,who was too cowardly to actually come out and say what he wanted to say, was trying to say in a "literary classic"… wow, did that make any sense? Well, point is, I don't like analyzing, I don't like grammar, I don't like English.

Which is why I am not paying attention. It's not like I'd pay attention anyway, but my mind is kinda preoccupied with other things….one thing in particular. I mean, how is it even possible that Dr. Grey is able to do that with her mouth with out choking or… Uh-Oh. Ms. Monroe is looking at me, which means one of two things, she asked me a question or I'm in trouble. I'm willing to bet I was just asked a question… and I will soon be in trouble. Damn it.

Okay…uhhhhh, Rogue! Look to your best friend, she knows!

Alright, she is mouthing the words… I needa getta toe?… what?! Oh, Edgar Allen Poe!

" Uh, Edgar Allen Poe?"

Awwww, there's that look, I am so caught. Shit.

" Thank you, Rogue. Jubilation, I would like to see you after class."

Fuck, this is just not my day. Why does she have to use my full name? Ugh, this sucks!

"Fuck it, this sucks."

Oh no, I said that out loud, didn't I? God damn my lack of a censor!

" Pardon me?"

Groan, and she heard it too.

" Nothing Ms. Monroe, just… nothing."

Oh, nice going, you are such an idiot! Way to raise suspicion. I can hear their thoughts… no witty comeback, no protests, just nothing? Even the teacher's suspicious. Oh hell. I am so failing calculus. Shut up brain, shut up!

Well, would you look at that, a note. Written on lined paper and folded ever so complicatedly. I don't know why she does that, I can't open them to save my life, I always get caught while I'm trying to rip the damn things open with a pen or sharp something or other. I just don't have the patience. Well, what ever, I'm already in trouble, lets just see what this thing says.

Crinkle, crinkle…RIP….crinkle…RIP…

" Jubilation Lee!"

Do you think batting my lashes at her and smiling innocently will work?

"Yes?"

" What are you doing now?"

" Ummm….Would you believe me if I said that It wasn't me, but my evil twin from another dimension that is making those noises and you are hearing them from the other side of a tear in time?"

Rule of thumb, if you cannot convincingly lie, flirt or "dumb" your way out of a situation, make the person think you are crazy.

Hmmmmm, judging by the look, she's not buying it, damn.

Well, she's gone back to teaching the class anyway. Now, what does the note say?

_What's with you today?_

What's with me today? What's with me today!? Oh, I'll tell you what's with me today!

Wait … no I won't. I can't, I can't can't can't can't can't can't can't!

She's giving me that look now, that look that says " Are you gonna answer? You know you can't lie your way outta this with me. Tell me the truth or I will do something truly evil to you." You know, only in her voice with the southern drawl thing going. I'm so screwed. For a "southern lady", she can get quiet malicious in finding out what she wants to know. Not that I have ever been on the receiving end of that type of unpleasantness from her, but I have been witness to it.

Ugh, this is so not fair!

Ow! What the hell was that? She just threw a penny at my head! Rogue, my best friend, just inflicted bodily harm upon my person! Oh, this is so war.

OW! Quarters hurt. I think that one left a bruise. Screw it, time to bring out the big guns.

Wow. That was bright. I can't see. Well, apparently mutant generated fireworks + aerosol deodorant (axe body spray, it's not like Bobby's going to miss it) = bright blue, blinding flame . Do you think Ms. Monroe would believe that wasn't me? Maybe she missed it. I'm gonna say no…

" Jubilation Lee!"

" What? The smoking crater in the middle of the room has been here the entire class! Don't blame me for your lack of observation skills."

Oooooooooo…. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say… wow, did it just get cold in here? I can see my breath…. Awwwww, shit! Nice going motor mouth.

" I would suggest you leave Jubilation, leave now. Perhaps a visit with Logan in the gym will do you some good?"

She's trying to kill me!

" But Ms. Mon…Leaving now."

Probably better for my health if I do. Oh, don't even look at me, so called best friend, this is so your fault. This is just not my day!

* * *

Is it just me, or are these halls getting longer? And more menacing? Where is everyone? I mean, it's a high school full of mutant kids, you would expect there to be some people in the halls. Oh, yeah, it's Wednesday afternoon, when Mr. Logan trains some of the older students in the danger room. Oh, shit, that means I have to go down there for my punishment, sonuvabitch! Maybe I should write my will on they way down there?

Ugh, get into the shiny, majorly high-tech, metal elevator. Press button B, wait and listen to insanely annoying musak. Why did they have that installed? It's not like it's a mall or anything.

Amuse self with corny jokes about the age of a certain professor, check nails, walk out of shiny, majorly high-tech, metal elevator. Walk down cold, sterile, metal hall… wait, is that music? It is. Wow, Mr. Logan never lets me play music in gym class, I mean, really, what does he have against Justin Timberlake? Those are some good pumping tunes! Wait, I know that song…what is it again? Oh, Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon! Point for me! Oh, ewwww, mental image! Damn the lovebirds and their hornyness!

Well, I guess I could always walk in on this session, because I know for a fact that both Pete and Warren are in this class…sweaty and shirtless. Mmmmmmm…What was I thinking about before, I can't remember…drool.

Alright, now, what is the code to get into this damn room… well, I've never been known for being patient, why start now? One firework special coming up!

Um, it's kinda dark and smoky in here. Oh, there's a spot light on. Mr. Logan must be demonstrating something for the class. Ooooo, look, he doesn't have a shirt on either. Yummy.

He's being awfully rough with his partner, I mean I'm pretty sure grunts like that mean someone's in pain…who is his partner anyway? Oh, Mr. Wagner. He's shirtless too, …niiice… well, for a blue, fuzzy dude. Now I know why girls and guys are train separately. Nothing would ever get done with shirtless muscle bound guys and half-naked girls running around each other, getting all sweaty and panting and…woah, where was I?

Huh, those two seem to be pretty sweaty themselves, panting and grunting and… wait, I don't remember Mr. Logan teaching us that hold in self-defence. It doesn't seem like it would be to effective…Oh my god, did he just bite Mr. Wagner? Wait… why is he wearing nude coloured pants? OH… MY…GOD….

" HOLY SHIT! THOSE AREN'T NUDE COLOURED PANTS !"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, at long last, I am back...again.... sorry guys, really I am, I give you all permission to punish me anyway you like, 40 whacks with a wet noodle, public flogging, whatever, I'll take it. So, this is really just a filler chapter that helps explain the,uh, "events" of the last one, so no new couples, but I am working on the next one, so it should be up (hopefully) soon. Oh, and a small apology goes to Wanda W for the images she has in her head, I would scrub them out for you, but they stay with me all the time to. SO, Warning to all readers, there happens to be a, uh, we'll call it disturbing, explaination in this chap...or I found it disturbing anyway.... anyways, enjoy!

OH.

"Ahhhhh, shit"

MY.

"Gott in Himmel"

GOD.

"Hey, uh, kid…"

OH.

"Uh, Sparks?"

MY.

" Ze poor child, do you zink she is okay?"

FUCKING.

" Mhhmph, what'd you think, elf?"

GOD.

" Vhat do ve do?"

OH.

" I dunno, get her drunk?"

MY.

" Now, now, Logan, ve can't do zat!"

FUCKING.

" Mhhmph, fine, then this should work."

"OW!"

" Vas zat really necessary?"

" She's talkin', isn't she?"

"You … and him…and…_that_…and with the….but what about….with Dr. Grey, and...and...and…gone, just gone…white picket fences, perfect children, hot, hot nights in bed…"

" She's not making any sense, Logan."

" She made sense before?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Sparks?"

"Why..._that_?"

"Uh, vell, uh…you see…"

"Listen, Sparks, it happened because it did, deal with it."

"But…but… your straight, right, I mean, that thing with Dr. Grey, and, I mean, Mr. Wagner, your catholic, isn't that like a sin or something?"

" Vell, Jubilee, you see, uh, I like to zink zat ze Lord is, uh, forgiving of all our…"

" What the elf is trying to say is, yes, we are straight, and not that it's any of your god damn business, but he happens to bring out the animal in me because of the fur and stuff, and sometimes that animal wants what it wants. He just helps, uh, satisfy the animal. That's all it is, so don't go reading anything into it."

"Ewww… I… just… ewww."

" Ve vould be very appreciative if you didn't let zis get around, Jubilee…"

"Yeah, and if it does, you'll be having daily "private lessons" with me down here until one of us dies…"

" Uh-huh, sure, right, don't tell, or death."

" Good, now get the hell out of here."

" Uh-huh, going now."

* * *

Oh, holy fuck, what the hell was that? I mean, Mr. Sex-in-jeans with Mr. Wagner…uh, I think my brain just froze, as in not functioning. You hear that sound, the one that sounds like a car refusing to start? Yeah, that's my brain, refusing to function. God, I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

"Hey, Jubes, shugah, what was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, well, we didn't see ya at lunch, and then ya were a space cadet durin' English, and now, well, ya lookin' kinda pale and shaky, shugah, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Don't gimme that crap, I know somthin's up, and we both know what happens when I wanna know somethin', so don't even think about tryin' to get out of tellin' me."

Crap, I am so screwed, just so screwed. Fuck it, I probably can't even lie properly right now.

" You know what, I really don't feel good, that's all, I'm gonna go to bed, alright? I'll see you later."


End file.
